legend_of_the_mythological_genesfandomcom-20200213-history
Virtual Universe
Background Three thousand years ago, the father of the virtual universe—Caesar Lee—was unhappy with the fact that the various Supreme Interstellar Empires had occupied the vast majority of human territories, not leaving any free land for humankind. His ambition was to build a second universe where everyone was equal. No one would have to be pressured by a higher authority of high-handed governments. One would have absolute freedom in there. As long as anyone was willing to work hard, they would be able to find their lives there, which contained limitless possibilities. Finally, after spending a hundred years of time, he finally managed to build an A.I. server that was not controlled by the Supreme Interstellar Empires, managing to create the virtual universe that linked the entire interstellar space. Anyone could easily enter there and their identities would be kept top-secret, putting an end to all snooping by the official governments. The currency used there was star coins, the same as reality. Once the virtual universe was created, it instantly caused a gigantic commotion among humanity and spread like an epidemic through the whole universe. Every virtual planet was considered a unique virtual world. Movies, games, animations...there were all sorts of elements being put together. Everything humans had ever imagined was transformed into a virtual truth through digital data. Anyone could enter casually and enjoy life to the max. A unique worldview without restrictions contained countless possibilities! The virtual universe became the second world for humanity. But because the creation of the virtual universe had exhausted too much of Caesar Lee's energy, his cultivation was delayed and he died after living to three hundred plus years. Ultimately, he was stuck at the interstellar cultivator realm. However, in order to commemorate and thank him for his great contribution, humanity decided to refer to him as the Father of the Virtual Universe from then on, carving his name into the interstellar age's history. For a certain perspective, this could also be considered eternal glory of a certain degree. What was peculiar was that after the Father of the Virtual Universe—Caesar Lee—passed away, given how vast the universe was, no one could find out where the virtual universe's server was located. Seeing that the server was able to project its signal through interstellar space without regard for distance, it should definitely be an incomparably wondrous treasure. If someone could obtain that, it would mean that they would be able to control the entire virtual universe, the second lives of countless humans! Sadly, this huge project of creating the virtual universe was accomplished by Caesar Lee alone. After his death, the secret of the virtual universe's location had completely become an unsolvable mystery! The virtual universe was still in operation. Countless people expended lots of time and effort in order to search for that obscure location of the server, but none had found it. History To humans of the Interstellar Era, the space, which they could be active at, was no longer restricted to the real world situated in the boundless universe. There was a digitalized virtual universe as well. The virtual universe mimicked the structure of the real universe but it was something completely different. The solar systems of the real universe were made up with different clusters of planets, but for the virtual universe, each solar system could be considered a different world. Movies, games, animation… All kinds of elements were blended together. Everything humans could imagine in the real world were all transformed into digital data into a virtual reality which created a multiverse here. Humans could enter any world they wished to, enjoying themselves as much as they wanted to. Also, there was a time ratio. For every one hour in reality, one day would pass in the virtual universe, causing humans to become more addicted to it. These were all items one could obtain from different virtual worlds. After all, this place possessed countless possibilities. Everything was imaginary yet they seemed to akin to reality. Imagination was the only thing that was limiting you; there was nothing you wouldn't be able to do here. The unity of both the real and virtual universe constituted the main body of the human world. Those large-scale companies not only had presence in the real world, but they also had strong influences in the virtual universe. Without entering this place, it was tough for him to imagine how far the technology of humans had been developing. Everything was possible in the virtual universe. In reality, people had various sorts of limitations. They weren't able to grow wings and fly, they weren't able to dive into the deepest depth of the ocean, and they weren't able to time travel to a time period ten thousand years later… However, as long as you paid for extra services, you could do anything you wanted to in the virtual universe. Nothing was impossible. There were different worlds here: the Avatar world, World of Warcraft, even Naruto… You could get the main characters of any movie to fall in love with you; you could personally experience passing every level of a game that you liked to play; you could roam wherever you wanted to in an anime story... Hence many people could enjoy this forever and never grow tired of this. They immersed themselves fully to the point where they could no longer extricate themselves, blurring the lines between virtual and reality. They would spend all day and night in the virtual universe, even forgetting to rest. According to a phrase in the Ancient Earth Era, the virtual universe was like a place where one could become an immortal, an immortal that could soar to the nine heavens. In order to prevent people from becoming die-hard otakus as they ignored the reality of life, humanity had imposed a prohibition law on the virtual universe. For humans who entered the virtual universe, they only had the online period restriction of more than six hours in one sequence, up to a cumulative period of twelve hours in a day. More than that, they would be forcibly ejected, forced to go offline and could only enter the virtual universe again after twenty-four hours. They wanted to prevent people from being overly addicted to it. Many people found the prohibition law commendable, but to those 'soaring immortals', this was simply a calamity from the heavens. There were even people giving this prohibition law the nickname of 'Heaven's Calamity". Trivia Category:Locations